The Legend of Zelda: The Untold Story
by Luthien Eriol
Summary: What if Zelda had an older sister? What if Zelda had an older sister who was the original Chosen One, but turned to the darkness? This is that story.
1. Introduction

"Elaine, come on! You have to get up!" My younger sister, Zelda, was trying to get me to get out of my bed by jumping on the sides, making sure to not actually jump on me. Today held no importance to me. The only thing that was happening was that there was the ceremony for Link, Groose and his two minions. Besides that, nothing.

"Zelda, I swear to the Goddess. If you don't remove your weight from my bedside, I will end you." I grumbled from beneath my white covered pillow. I've always spoken in a more formal way than the others. Thankfully, no one seemed to mind. That is, those who actually spoke to me. You see, I'm a little… different, than the other students and senior knights. I have certain abilities that they didn't; meaning that I could use magic. No one else, in all of Skyloft, had these abilities. Just me.

"Fine!" Zelda exclaimed. "I need to go meet with Link anyway," she grumbled as she left my living quarters.

"Ugh, finally," I mumbled as I sat on my knees, looking to the door after she slammed it shut. "Siblings…" I growled as I stumbled out of my bed and over to my desk where many scattered papers and a mirror lied. I picked up the large mirror and stared into it, looking at how messy my brown and blond hair was. My hair would normally be short in the back and then gradually grow to my collarbones as it went to my front, though from here it just looked like a tangled mess. I found my brush and brought it through many times until it looked presentable.

I looked back in the mirror and saw that my eyes looked absolutely exhausted, with emerald green eyes against pale peach coloured flesh, though the skin around my eyes were darker due to lack of sleep.

You see, lately I've been having these horrible, freak-ish nightmares where some large, scaly… beast, would wreck havoc on some innocent, pure forest, then turn towards me and charge. I would always wake up at that point, with the night still young.

I strapped on my blue belt with a diamond clasp and adjusted it so it fit nice and snug, then tugged on my cape of the same colour as my belt, shrugging my shoulders to get the seams matching.

The hallway on the second story was absolutely vacant; not even Mia, my father's remlit, was here. All was silent. The only sound was the soft clacking of my boots against the ceramic floors. As I opened the doors that led outside, I instantly raised my arm to shield my eyes from the blinding sun. I gave my eyes time to adjust from the ball of light, and by the time I was at the bazaar, my eyes were well adjusted.

"Elaine!" That would be Karane, another senior knight such as me. I turned swiftly on the balls of my left foot and greeted the female with a brisk nod. "Have you heard? Link's loftwing is missing!" She breathed as she caught her breath.

My eyebrows knit. "I'm on it." I turned back around and bolted off of the launch dock, whistling loud enough to allow my loftwing to fly beneath me and let me latch onto my cobalt blue bird. I flew around the island, searching the smaller islands as well to make sure it didn't crash land on any of them injured. Sadly, I didn't succeed in finding it. I guess Link will have to resign from the race.

I leapt off of my bird and landed swiftly on my feet, looking behind me just in time to see Groose and his minions leap off. I turned back around and saw Zelda and Link run off, probably still in search for his bird. Growling to myself for not finding it, I turned to the left and started on my way back to the Academy.

"Elaine!" The voice sounded like Pipit, and when I turned to the right, my guess was correct. He ran up from the sparring hall area, smiling nervously at me as I gave him an unamused look. It was still too early to have so many people speak to me. "Who do you think'll win the race?"

Small talk; one of the many things I did not enjoy even slightly. "I do not know. I have never been to any of their flight lessons."

He put his hands on his hips. "But you're almost always on your bird!" He exclaimed with a shocked expression on his narrow face.

"That does not mean that I examined their lessons. I would generally be close to the Pumpkin bar some islands away." I waved in the vague direction of the said pumpkin-shaped building. "I find no interest in reviewing the younger students' flight lessons. There is nothing in it for me. Now, if you excuse me, I am in need for something to quench my thirst." Pipit looked confused at what I just said, the words taking a minute to register. He then nodded and jogged off, allowing me to walk the rest of the way to the kitchen by myself, taking a mug and filling it with water, chugging it down happily.

To be honest, I could honestly care less about the race. It was when I was on duty where things got interesting. I was soaring out through the skies along with one of the other senior knights, making sure to keep the idle chattering to a minimum. It was when I saw one of the largest, biggest tornados I've ever seen. But this wasn't a normal, big tornado. The thing that threw me off about it, besides the size, is that it was black. Normally they would be translucent, but this was just… darkness in the shape of a tornado. I heard shouting and screaming, and as soon as the tornado subsided, I saw a flash of red in the distance. "It's Link!" I shouted to the other knight as we urged our loftwings forward. Once I was close enough, I saw a small figure almost pass through the barrier. I continued to urge my bird forward, reaching my arm out towards the falling form. I almost missed him, but luckily my hand latched on to a wrist, the limp figure almost completely covered in the clouds. I allowed my bird to ease slightly since he didn't enjoy being next to the barrier just as much as I disliked small talk. I heaved the body on in front of me, realizing who it was.

It was Link. But… wasn't he with Zelda? My heart dropped at the thought of my sister being lost under the clouds forever, but I refused to think such a way. I focused my attention on getting Link the proper care that is required, so I urged my bird one more time until I was close enough so I could leap off, carrying Link bridal-style. I bolted off towards the academy, telling Karane to get the Instructors to check out his loftwing.

I opened the door to Link's bedroom; the boy never locked it. I laid him down gently onto his bed, straightening out his limbs and fluffing his pillow. He looked like he was in pain, though there were no cuts or bruises anywhere on his smaller body. I turned to get my father, but he was already at the door, making me yelp in surprise. "Father!" I exclaimed.

"Elaine, what happened?" He demanded as he rushed to Link's side.

"I am afraid I can't answer that, father. All I saw was the remains of a black tornado, and then Link and his loftwing falling. I managed to catch him just in time, but…" I looked down in shame.

"But what?" My father urged.

"He was with Zelda, and I couldn't find her…" I glanced up at my father and saw his eyes look like they were in so much pain. "I apologize, father."

He swallowed and then nodded stiffly. "Yes, well, it couldn't be helped. Stay with Link for the night in case he wakes up." He left the room, closing it harder than he normally would.

Great, he's upset with me because I couldn't catch her as well. I let out a sigh and sat down on the chair next to his desk, looking at the sleeping boy with a saddened look. "What in the Gods name happened…?" I wondered a loud.

I heard a soft jingling noise come from outside of the room, making me turn my head to the doorway. I looked to Link, then back out of the quarters. "He won't wake up yet…" I muttered, standing up and opening the door to the first story's hallway. I looked to my left, and saw nothing. But when I looked to my right, I instantly became stiff. There, standing at the base of the stairs, was a woman no older than 25 floating, her whole body different shades of blue and purple with gold accents. She said nothing, but something about her was telling me to follow her.

So I did. At first I was walking, but then as she got further and further away, it compelled me to run. She brought me around the Goddesses statue, making me shimmy across a tiny ledge and run up a slippery slope, and then leap onto higher and higher pieces of land that jutted out from the former ones. I turned behind me when I saw where she led me. "Seriously? I could've just walked forward…" I growled, mainly to myself since she was now inside the building.

I came into the somewhat rustic building, though I froze when I saw a blue sword stuck in a pedestal. I took two steps forward and the spirit burst out, flipping in the air before landing gracefully in front of the weapon, kneeling over in a bowing format. She then straightened herself out and stared at me with unemotional, blue eyes that matched her skin. "The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." She wasn't even touching the ground. She was simply… floating. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." She turned towards the sword. "Come, Elaine. You must take up this sword. As the chosen one by my creator, it is your destiny." She turned back towards me. "The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the face of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." I narrowed my eyes at her. "To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

My breathing ceased for a second, utterly relieved that my younger sister was alive, wherever she is.

"And this spirit maiden… the one you call Zelda… is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with her, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?" I growled at her and rushed forward, though was caught off when she lifted herself even more off of the ground, now hovering above the sword. "I seems that further persuasive measures will not be required." She noted. "In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward." I growled again. _No need to tell me twice._

I stood before this sword, carefully grasping it within my hands, and carefully pulled it out of the pedestal. I tested out its weight for a moment before raising it skyward like Fi wished, feeling the energy build up within the metal. Fi watched from a short distance, still higher than my head. "Recognition complete, Master… Elaine… My master."

I lowered the sword so I could inspect it more closely, though was completely shocked when I heard my father exclaim my name, so much so that I jumped when I turned to face him.

He was gaping at me. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure." He murmured. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear." My eyebrows knit. "It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…" I turned around to face him, carefully holding my sword as he spoke the next few words, even looking down at it as if it were a newborn child. "When the light of the goddess' sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber." I winced slightly. Peachy, now we're all going to die.

"Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand shall reveal himself in a place most sacred." I scoffed, not exactly wishing for all of this. I would be perfectly fine if I were to live my life peacefully in Skyloft.

"It started days ago." My father went on. "The sword that I've kept secret all these years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." He looked up at Fi, and I turned to look at her form as well. "The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. 'The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable.'"

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations." My father gasped and I could feel his gaze on me for a moment. Fi then lowered herself to the ground, though she was still hovering. "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is she who possesses an unbreakable spirit. She shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is her destiny. With the spirit of the blade at her side, she shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…

"…And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land." I gasped at what she said last, thinking of words that Zelda once spoke to me.

"Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the 'surface'. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!"

Fi disrupted my thoughts again. "Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

My father gasped once again. "This is no easy task, Elaine. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In no living memory, no one has ever done this."

Fi lifted her shawl-covered arms and summoned forth a shard of a large piece of clay-esque material, sending it my way. It hovered before me until I took hold of it.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below." She informed us. "Take it, and place it within the altar behind me. Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward."

I nodded and walked forward, doing just as she informed me to do, allowing a large cylinder to rise out of the ground. I placed the tablet in the rectangular hole, carefully sliding it into place.

"Master Elaine, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Just say my name whenever you require my assistance." She lifted herself into the air and flipped as she entered my sword again.

"Elaine, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Elaine. Especially down there… But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find your sister and bring her back. What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"Yes, sir." I nodded firmly.

"Do your father proud, Elaine!" He took my hand and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the both of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Elaine. Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead." I nodded at all of the information he told me, and patiently waited until he was done.

"Father, if I may ask, may I stay here with Link until the time comes?" I asked, stepping towards the exit of the building. My father nodded and clasped his large hand on my slender shoulder.

"Of course. If I do not see you before you leave, then may the goddess watch over you. And Zelda, as well."

I forced a small smile then turned and ran off, unsheathing my sword as I made my way back to Link's room. It was so awkward having this sword of my own, feeling its unfamiliar weight in my hand. Normally I would use my father's sword which was a long, thin katana, which was very easy to use and fence with. I couldn't handle using a shield, so in exchange I used another sword. I swung the two around to test their companionship, though the two swords were incredibly different, in every way possible. I would have to get used to it, then. I sheathed my sword as I came into Link's room, though I pulled off the strap and set it down next to the door, then took off my other sword and set it down as well. I sat down at Link's desk again and kept an eye on him, though I would occasionally doodle on some pieces of paper I brought to keep myself entertained while the boy slept.

This continued on for almost four days. No word was spoken until he woke, shooting up in his bed with a soft exclaim. He seemed dazed at first, but when I spoke, he snapped his head in my direction.

"Ah, you're awake," was all I said, my head still resting in the palm of my hand with my elbow on my crossed knee.

Link rubbed his eyes. "What happened…?" He asked quietly.

"You tell me. I only saw what was left of the tornado, and I just barely kept you from getting forever lost beneath the barrier. You were limp and unconscious, and have been in such condition for four days, now. I feared the worst," he knit his eyebrows at me. "That you have passed on. But fortunately, you don't seem to bear any horrible injuries, and for that much, we can be grateful."

Link's face relaxed slightly and he turned his head away from me, looking down at his feet in a shameful way. He sighed and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Link… Where is Zelda? She was with you, yes?" I stood up and walked over to the foot of his bed. He remained silent. "…What has happened to my sister?"

He glanced up at me at first, but then began explaining everything that happened, occasionally clearing his throat or coughing. I gave him some water I got before I came in. "A black tornado, you say?" I groaned. "That is no ordinary storm." I turned away and took a few steps forward, though turned back around when I heard fabric rustle, only to see Link trying to stand up. "You must not push yourself. You are still in recovery. You may feel fine, yet you must take everything slowly for a few days until you have gotten your energy back. Now, tell me, when you last saw my sister, did anything about her seem… off?"

Link looked up at me again, explaining how she told him that she had been hearing voices and about the surface.

"I see… She was talking about the surface, then?" I crossed my arms and Link nodded. I stayed silent for a moment. Only when he said my name did I snap out of my thoughts. "…My apologies. I am concerned for Zelda, but as long as she remains with her Loftwing, I am positive that she will be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be incredibly difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night, and also very dangerous. Rest now, Link. Zelda is going to be fine. She is out there, alive." I lowered my voice. "I know it." The last sentence was more for me, since I've been stressed out over her for days. "I must leave now, Link." I pulled on my two swords and adjusted them.

"Leave? Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To find my sister."

"Let me come with you!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly.

"No." I turned around and shot him a stern look. "It's too dangerous for a new kid like you." He took offence to that. "Your skills are no where near ready for this." He narrowed his eyes slightly and rushed at me, as if he was trying to show that he was ready. Though since I already saw it coming, I took his wrist, twisted his arm, and slammed his chest against the wall, pinning his arm behind his back. "No where near ready." I hissed in his ear. "Please, Link. It will keep something stable in my mind, knowing that you are safe. I will not allow another person's life to depend on me. Stay here, and until Pipit declares you ready, never leave the skies. Ever." I growled out the last word and released him, then left his room, left the academy, and left Skyloft for the Surface.

* * *

><p><strong>This is why I haven't been uploading my Twilight Princess story. Sorry, guys. :x I need to get out of this Skyward Sword mode, though I've been in it since I got it and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. xD;;<strong>

**But yeah, this is my story. Elaine is based off of me, though she is nothing like me. The main similarities we have is looks(though my hair is a different style), and her skills. I've taken archery and some self-defense, so I can safely say that I know what I'm talking about. :] **

**Please review! It means a lot when I know that people are actually reading my story. x3**


	2. Turning Tables

I arrived in the last room of the Skyview Temple, walking forward and looking around until a bright flash of yellow light appeared before me, so bright that I had to lift my arm in order to shield my eyes. A strange, almost metallic sound echoed throughout the chamber. I lowered my arm when the light subsided and looked ahead to see a lean man dressed in some white spandex jumpsuit with a red cape over it, his sword pointing to my right. He created some low growl-like sound, his cape flowing behind him as he shifted his arm so his sword was pointing to my left, and then it started to disappear in black diamonds.

"Look who it is…" He said, his voice deep and somewhat… seductive. He turned around and stared right at me, his dark, dark brown eyes seeming bored. He had gray skin with hair white as snow, and matching lips. He also had purple make up underneath his eyes, probably to hide his lack of sleep. One ear was pointed, though the other ear was probably hidden beneath his hair. Either that or it was rounded. A large blue diamond hung from it.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces," he sighed, though it sounded more like a moan. "Not that your life or death has any consequence," he was now looking to the door behind him, seeming to just speak to himself now. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door," my eyebrows moved down at what he said. There wasn't a way in hell that I would let him get to Zelda. Not my little sister.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours." He continued. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you may call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim," he flipped his hair when he said his name. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." He emphasized his 'full' title, even though he knew I most likely wouldn't call him that.

I've had just about enough of his rambling, and so I unsheathed my swords, one being the spirit of Fi, and the other being the last thing my father gave me. I didn't care if they didn't look alike; they still had the same weight so I wouldn't be thrown off balance by one.

"Did you really just draw your swords? Foolish child," he breathed. He turned around and hummed lightly, almost as a scoff. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already."

Our? So there are more like him?

"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." He leaned forward slightly and brought his hands up to his chest, groaning lowly. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" He questioned basically no one, his fingers wiggling as he continued to growl. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He shouted as he flailed his arm about, disappearing in diamonds after he finished shouting. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed," his voice echoed across the walls, bouncing to and fro and leaving me basically defenseless as I turned around, examining the area for any sign of the man. I heard his chilling chuckle and froze, almost out of fear. I wouldn't let this man win like this.

He then hooked his chin over my shoulder, his hands resting on my waist. I couldn't move, but this time, I didn't know what it was out of. Maybe he was just… too creepy?

"Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you," he breathed, his lips brushing against my ear. "Which is why I promise up front not to murder you… No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" He lashed out his tongue next to me and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ripped myself free from his grasp, took a few steps forward, and turned around to face him, my breathing slightly heavier than it normally was. He chuckled again, his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed. He let out a loud groan and spread out his arms, his head falling back as his cloak disappeared into diamonds. Man, this guy and diamonds. He then opened his eyes and stared right out me once again, sending a chill down my spine. He stood there for a few moments until he suddenly took a step forward, and I took one back. "Do I frighten you, sky child?"

I narrowed my eyes again. "Like hell you do," I growled.

"Oh, so you speak," his eyebrows rose slightly. "I honestly thought that you were a mute," he sighed like he was depressed. "Oh, well. Still won't matter to me in the end." He lunged towards me so I initially flew back, though, unfortunately for me, too far. I ended up slamming against the wall, losing most of my breath. I saw the demon strut up towards me, taking hold of my chin and forcing me to look at him. Emerald green eyes bore into his dark chocolate covered eyes, white lips millimeters away from light pink ones. He parted his lips slightly and looked at me with a look I've never received before. It was filled with lust. Time seemed to slow down as he oh so lightly brushed his lips up against mine, then completely captured my lips in his, taking a deep breath through his nose. I still had yet to catch my breath, but as soon as I did, I gripped my sword and stabbed his leg, making him tear his lips away from mine and roar out in pain, the scream growing in volume as I yanked the spiritual sword out of his thigh, jumping away from him.

"I will make you regret that, sky child." He growled as he looked up at me wiping my lips with my sleeve.

"And I will make you regret touching me. Every time you touch me will end in agony for you," I hissed back at him. He bared his teeth at me in a snarl, and I mimicked him. "Do not underestimate me, demon," I snarled, pointing my fathers sword at him.

"You are indeed foolish," he said, his snarl changing to his chuckle. "You will surely rue the day when you injured me." He stood up straight somehow and snapped his fingers, that same black sword his just unequipped coming back out and into his hand. "I can safely say that I will indeed enjoy this battle." He was taking too long speaking to see me rush up to him and give him a swift kick to the face, my foot hooking around his neck and dragging him to the ground. I was so thankful that I was the second best knight we had, aside from Pipit. We would always train together in the small arena in front of the training hall, either using our weapons or our fists and feet. I would generally win with my fists and feet, though I was no match for him whenever he had his sword.

I watched Ghirahim slide over a few feet to my left as he was trying to get back his balance, rubbing his neck gingerly. He looked up at me with narrowed eyes and I only glared at him as I straightened out my back and lowered my arms slightly. I heard a growl come from him and I returned the growl, baring my teeth at him. "Do not underestimate me, demon." I hissed.

Ghirahim stood up straight as well, slowly walking towards me and trying to seem intimidating. Please. I've seen Gaepora on a bad day. I know intimidating. This man wasn't intimidating in the slightest way. If anything, he gave me the strongest urge to just… punch him. Really hard. In the face.

But instead, I simply charged at him, moving my left sword to attack his upper left side, and while he was distracted with that, I cut the right side of his body, the blood staining his white outfit. He hissed out in a way of showing he was in pain, stepping back from me and clutching his side. "You little brat," he growled.

"So… where's the part where I'm going to regret, exactly?" I teased, slicing at the air and splattering his blood against the floor.

The demon bared his teeth in a frustrated growl. "Maybe I should use a different tactic…" He muttered, mostly to himself. And then he was gone. He didn't even snap his fingers. He just… vanished.

I turned around in circles, searching for the male, but no sign of him could be seen. I took the precious time to rush over to one of the many pots and smashed one of them with my foot, then took the small bit of health from it, allowing it to glow dimly as it dissolved into my skin. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling somewhat better.

"Well, now that you've recovered slightly…" he murmured musically as he strode up behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. "I can sense that you are hesitant to defeat me. Is it because you are leaning towards the dark side that I linger upon? If you join me then you will surely be treated fairly, instead of looked down upon because of your sex. Are you no longer on the side of the angels?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I am on the side of the angels. But don't think, for one second, that I am one," I elbowed him in the stomach, the force so strong it made him lean forward in pain with a low grunt, releasing me to clutch his wounded stomach. His arms released me and I fled to the other side of the room, letting him stand up before I lunged forward again, striking him in the face with my fist.

He stumbled back and wiped off his lip, then straightened out his back and pointed his sword at me. "Well… You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft and delicate little girl," he ignored the growl I sounded. "But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live."

"Even though I mainly beat you up with my fists?"

He ignored me again. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here."

A lump formed in my throat. My sister isn't here anymore? My heart caught in my chest at the thought of my sister being somewhere else.

"Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." _Yeah, even though _I _beat _you _up…_ I thought as he brought his legs together, waved his sword, and vanished in an array of light blue, white and black diamonds. The atmosphere seemed to lift with his presence gone, and the pallet of golden colours returned. A light appeared above me and down came a heart container, which dissolved into my skin as soon as I got close enough to it. I sighed in relief of the demon's disappearance, though I knew that wouldn't be the last time I see him.

And yet, for some reason, I wasn't disappointed in that. In fact, I was actually somewhat… happy? Bah, that couldn't be the emotion I felt. Stop joking around, Elain.

~x~

I was now walking through the forest, searching through the brush in search for rupees that I could use to buy the needed materials before I set out to my next destination, which Fi informed me was a volcano of some sort. Ghirahim kept passing through my mind and what he offered for me. Even though I knew it was ridiculous, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if I joined him. Maybe it would be better if I joined him. Because, after all, I was never treated the same way because of me being a female. That and I had the ability to perform magic, which everyone thought was the devil's work. None accepted my ability to perform such tasks, and some even called me possessed. I only have a few people whom I could call friends, those consisting of Zelda, Pipit, Karane, and Link. The instructors acknowledged me, though they rarely spoke to me outside of the classroom.

The memories of me being bullied because of such factors made my blood boil and my heart face with until I snapped, sending out a wave of flames out as I screamed in frustration. Thankfully, nothing caught fire due to me being unconsciously careful, ridding of the flames as soon as I sent them out. I was panting, though it was only because of the magic I unleashed. My knees were quivering.

"My, my," a voice said in sing-song. "Such a temper." I turned to and fro in search for my enemy that I just scared away a while ago, my hand resting on the hilt of my father's sword that was strapped securely around my hips. "Have your fellow sky children been treating you poorly because of your gift?" The hidden man mused. His voice came from above me, and my attention went to focusing on where he was. "Even your sword…" He chuckled.

My eyebrows knit. My sword? I tugged gently at the sword around my hips, and it came out, though when I reached behind me to tug at the Sacred Sword, it didn't budge. I tried again.

"Take your time," his voice came to my right at a 75 degree angle.

"Fi!" I hissed, turning my head slightly as if speaking to someone. "Now is not the time to play games."

"I cannot, Elaine," her voice had a hint of regret behind the mask of her normally monotone voice.

"State your reasons," I growled, keeping my voice low. She didn't respond for a moment. "Fi!" I snapped. "Now is not the time to anger me," I snarled. Not with Ghirahim just a few yards away from the last time I heard him.

"Your heart… by now, 60% of it has been tainted with darkness, and that number is growing as we speak. It is my duty to obey one with a pure heart. You are no longer my master." Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell that she didn't want to say that last sentence.

"I am the chosen one. Your duty is to obey the chosen one."

"Another one has been chosen by the Goddess."

The sliver of patience I had left vanished and I could no longer hold what my next actions were. "Then be gone with you!" I yelled, tearing the sheath off and flinging it skyward, using my leftover magic to send her all the way back to where she came from, back in the temple of the Goddess. I whirled around to face the still 'hidden' demon, knowing exactly where he was. "Demon! I accept your proposal! Allow me to aid you in slaying the newborn chosen one!" I pointed at him as I shouted, my whole body shaking with anger.

The demon chuckled as he gracefully leaped from his branch, landing just in front of me. "The rage wafting off of you is absolutely intoxicating, my pet," he cooed after appearing behind me, grasping my shoulders and hooking his head over my left shoulder. His voice was so soft, and that deep, mesmerizing voice was making me slightly dizzy.

"Do not call me that," I breathed in a voice that was just as low as his once I managed to get control back. He chuckled once again. "My name is Elaine." I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Elaine," he elongated the syllables as he tested it out on his tongue. He slithered around my form to face me, balancing my hand in his own, and bent over slightly. His other arm went behind his back and he brushed his lips against the fabric around my hand. "Pleasure to formally meet you," he said with a smirk, before pressing his pale lips to the sewn piece of leather. I watched him with careful eyes, still trying to see what his plan was.

"So what is your goal, exactly?" I asked him after he straightened himself out, though was still lightly holding onto my hand.

The certain look in his eye left instantly and was replaced with an uncertain gleam. "Hey, I have to know this if I am to help you," I lifted my free hand in faux defeat, tilting my head slightly to the left, though I kept my gaze locked on his.

Ghirahim continued to be silent for a moment. "…Fine. But it will take a while for me to explain, so I suggest we find somewhere to sit," he led my hand as he led me towards another opening where a few mushrooms grew, allowing me to sit down on one of them as he stood before me. "I shall warn you though, you might not enjoy what I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to skip the main temple area because it would just be her thinking to herself, and that seems very uninteresting to me. So yes, there is going to be time skips now, but I will tell you when they happen. xD And they'll mainly happen whenever Link's going through a temple or whatever.<strong>


End file.
